Kaorui Mau
Kaorui Mau Belongs to Kornii http://yandere-simulator-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:KorniiJoke, ask him for permission to use this oc. About Appearance Mau's appearance is shockingly similar to Koharu Hinata following the same hairstyle that she used to wear and themed color. However, unlike her, Kaorui's side bangs are longer, her stockings are sheer, dark green and she wears the 'kawaii moe panties'. Personality Mau has the social butterfly persona, meaning if the player aims a camera at her she will do a cute pose, although if a male aims a camera at her and there aren't very many students around, Mau will pull up her skirt, revealing her panties. She also is a very slutty girl most of the time. Background She was put up for adoption soon after birth, and most of the time she doesn't even care because she can't remember what happened the first few days after she was born. A year later she was adopted by an extremely lenient and rich family, who will bribe the school whenever she gets in trouble for them to let her continue to go to Akademi High. Task Her task is to find a pair of her panties. You can find them in a male bathroom stall, however you need to be careful when looking for them there, because if someone sees a female going into a male bathroom they will gossip about that student. Routine 7:00 - Arrives at the school entrance 7:05 - Changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes 7:08 - Socializes with her friends on the 2nd floor near the vending machines. 8:00 - Goes to class. 1:00 - eats lunch with her friends on some benches in the plaza 1:22 - Goes back to class. 3:30 to 5:15 - Goes to the drama club and does rehearsal for a play. Events Monday, 7:25 AM - Goes to a male bathroom stall and does "Activities" with a male student. This event activates the ability to do her task. Tuesday, 4:50 PM - After she's been acting in the drama club, holding different objects like the Magical Girl Wand, she will go to the bathroom. This gives you three opportunities, The opportunity to electrocute her, the opportunity to drown her, or the opportunity to frame her. Thursday, 1:10 PM - Puts her lunch down on a bench at the pool and goes to admire the mythical cherry tree. This event gives you an opportunity to poison her lunch. Relationships Senpai - She has a crush on him and she hopes that after school on Friday she can resist being her slutty self and gain his love. Add your OCs relationships here! Dialogue Oh, thanks! I need to look good for the boys, thanks for letting me know I do. -When you compliment her. Why do you keep saying I look good? Do you want me or something? - Compimenting her too much. Hey, uh...I kinda lost... one of my pairs of underwear somewhere...and I don't know where they are. I think they might be in one of the boy's bathrooms...You can probably guess why. The point is, can you please find them? -Kaorui Mau asking you to do her task. You will? Thanks I just cant find them, I hope you can... -When you accept her task Oh..sorry...but d-don't tell anyone! I'm afraid they'll hate me. -Declining her task Trivia For a very long period of time she barely had any Info about her. Category:OCs Category:Social Butterfly Category:Drama Club Category:KorniiJoke's OCs